The Debt of Seto Kaiba
by Kreion
Summary: Business men know that all debts must be repayed, all favors come at a price. Kaiba is no exception and when all he has left is a debt, it's all he can do to repay a certain reborn soul. Blueshipping, may/may not be continued, info in AN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own (I never thought I'd say this) Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him as he looked up blankly. He has seen the same scene a thousand times, empty chaotic darkness on all sides. His own eyes were blankly reflecting the shadows, after all nothing here was new to him, he visited this place every night. If he slept at all. As it turned out, this night was one of the worse ones as a mournful cry echoed around the darkness. A dragon's cry.

He felt it pierce him, shake him. That noise haunted his moments of peace. He held out for as long as he could until he could stand it no more and squeezed his eyes shut, slamming his hands to his ears in an effort to block out the awful noise.

It was then that Seto Kaiba woke up.

He glanced at the clock, , that was usual for him now. He spared the dream, the nightmare, a few shaky breaths before he moved on, pushing it back into the recesses of his mind. He got out of his bed robotically, not bothering to reach for the curtains in the dark of morning. It wasn't like he would be able to see anything anyway.

So instead he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some slacks, business attire for a business man. He looked over to his wardrobe as he always did and once more decided that there was no need to don a shirt this early. Instead he left the room, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallways of his mansion. Nothing had changed, the mansion was as empty as it was a year ago.

When Mokuba left.

The servants and maids wouldn't be up this early so he was left to his thoughts as he made his way to his study, the only other place aside from his bedroom that was ever used by him. The door was ajar and he pushed it open softly, revealing the organised room.

It didn't look like it was lived in, at least not by a human. There was only one thing that implied the room was even used by Kaiba, the picture resting on his desk. It showed a much older Mokuba standing with a group of friends, _Yugi's_group of friends to be exact. As much as Kaiba disliked them, for some reason they made him happy so he let it go.

When Mokuba was 17 he had moved out after an argument with Seto, instead choosing to live with Yugi in an apartment near his grandfathers card shop. He replayed the events in his head and still came to the same decision. It was best for Mokuba.

-_Flashback-_

_Kaiba sat in his office at KaibaCorp, drumming his hands on his desk in irritation. He had a meeting coming up but one of his technicians for the latest iteration of the duel disk had suddenly decided to that he needed time of for his wife, who was pregnant. Which was why the CEO was now waiting for the technician to arrive in his office._

_His cold eyes looked up from his laptop screen as the door opened, revealing a nervous looking man. Kaiba stopped his drumming and set his glare on the man._

_"Mr. Kaiba, I'm s-sorry but my wife went into labour and I-" Kaiba cut him off with his cold voice._

_"Do you think I care about your family problems? You are the head technician on this project and_

_you need to be in this presentation to the board, phone your wife and tell her you'll be late." The man, perhaps foolishly, glared back at Kaiba and his voice rose._

_"I can't do that! I'm not about to leave her alone at a time like this." Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the display of insubordination._

_His tone dropped to a deadly whisper and he responded. "you will phone her or you won't have a job." The older mans eyes widened at the ultimatum and he started retracing his steps._

_"W-what? No, p-please we need this job, even more for the child!" Kaiba's stony countenance didn't waver as he replied._

_"This is your last warning, either you keep your job or-" before he could finish he was interrupted by Mokuba bursting into the room, his face glowing with excitement._

_"Not now Mokuba, I'm busy!" Kaiba snapped, but Mokuba's expression didn't shift._

_Instead he ran up to the desk, average height now in his 17 year old body, and grinned up at his brother. "Guess what Seto, Yugi and the others are going on holiday to visit the Istars in Egypt and they invited me too!"_

_Kaiba knew that Mokuba had become friends with the geek squad, but this was the first time recently that it has been so openly shoved in his face. The mention of Egypt sealed the deal. "No."_

_His cold response made the grin on his brothers face fall and Kaiba turned back to the man. "Now as for you, you only have two choices-" Mokuba interupted him again with a shout of protest._

_"What! I wasn't asking you a question Seto, I'm old enough to make up my own mind, and I'm going on holiday with them." Kaiba turned his glared back to his brother, who flinched slightly at how much colder it had gotten recently._

_"I said no Mokuba, I won't have you wasting time with Yugi and his deranged friends in some lifeless dust bowl. You may be 17 but you still live in my house!" Mokuba glared back at him._

_"It's OUR house Seto, what's been with you recently? You've changed, you never want to do anything and you only work." Kaiba tried to end the conversation quickly._

_"We are not discussing this now, Mokuba, KaibaCorp will not run itself. Now as I was saying" he turned his glare back on the poor employee. "Your child's birth or your job, pick. Now."_

_Mokuba's eyes widened and he looked at the cowering man for the first time since entering. "Wha- Seto! You can't ask him to do that, just give him the time off. Your acting like...him." Mokuba didn't need to say his name for Seto to know who he was talking about._

_His hands clenched in anger and for the first time in a long time his emotions boiled over. He slammed his hands on his desk and stood abruptly, his eyes ablaze with anger. "Shut up, Mokuba! I'm nothing like him. Go back to your room, I will not let you have friends like those clowns, and you." He settled his glare on the employee._

_"You're fired, get the hell out of here. I hope your wife appreciates your company because you are going to be around her a lot." The man froze, his eyes wide in shock and Mokuba growled in frustration._

_"Yes you are Seto and I've had it. Recently you've been colder than usual, even to me! If you want to be alone so badly then you can be, I'm moving out." That made Kaiba react. He stepped back in shock._

_'Am I that bad...so be it.' Kaiba thought, sealing away his emotions as best he could. He had already decided that if Mokuba had a chance to have a somewhat normal life that he would give it to him. The time after Atem's death had given him time to think, time to deal with his own life and Mokuba's_

_He had grudgingly accepted his past life, though he still denied the idea of destiny as best he could. But witnessing what he had with Yuigi he found that he couldn't completely deny magic as he once had, though it pained him to say that. After that he had watched Mokuba grow up, grow closer to Yugi and become friends with him and the geek squad._

_And then the dreams had started._

_He knew what caused them, when he had selfishly ripped up the fourth Blue-eyes white dragon. He had torn the very soul of the dragon, and now it haunted his dreams, reminding him every day of what he was. He was cold, he was callous, he was Seto Kaiba. So he had become that, in an effort to stop his weak emotions overwhelm him as he was remind, every night, of what he had done. His past life, his adopted father, Mokuba...Kisara, they all had to be locked away._

_He had tried in vain one last time to keep Mokuba, but he knew that Mokuba needed more than what he could give. So he would let him go, let him have friends and grow up as a normal teenager, a normal adult._

_Anything but him, he was only a shell of a person. Mokuba could still do better than that._

_"Fine." Kaiba finally replied, surprising both men in the room._

_Mokuba looked slightly confused. "Wha-so you-"_

_"Yes Mokuba, I want you out of my house." Mokuba blinked in surprise, his throat closing slightly at his brothers cruel words, at the unflinching man before him._

_Mokuba tried to find a response. He couldn't. Instead he left, forcing himself not to show weakness to his brother. Kaiba watched him go, his own heart screaming out for him to stop his brother, but they went unheeded by his cold brain. Mokuba would get over him and be better for it, Seto knew that he would suffer more in the end, but this was why he found a way out of the orphanage._

_This was all for Mokuba._

_The room temperature seemed to drop and he looked back at the man he had just fired. He couldn't even find it in him to be angry right now, so he just spoke in a monotone._

_"Why are you still here, go clear out your desk. I've got a meeting to go to." And with that Kaiba swept out of his room, his signature trench coat having long been replaced with a more sophisticated business suit and coat._

_-End flashback-_

He stood by his decision to this day and had actively avoided any confrontation with his brother or the geek squad. The only one that had been out of his control was when Yugi had come with Mokuba to pick up something from the mansion in the early morning. Apparently Mokuba didn't know about his new sleeping habits, so didn't expect him to be up that early.

He remembered the bitter argument that Yugi had with him, trying to make him 'see reason' as he called it, Kaiba sneered slightly. Of course Kaiba could see Yugi's point, he just didn't agree with it. His brother shouldn't be in the same house as him when Kaiba was in what was (he suspected) a mentally questionable state.

The argument had ended with Kaiba forcibly ejecting both Yugi and his brother from the house, trying to ignore the pain in his brothers eyes. He would get over it in time, and he would be better for it. That was what he told himself whenever he hurt Mokuba like this.

After that the only other issue had come when Yugi and his friends arrived at his mansion, demanding entrance to talk about Mokuba. Needless to say that Kaiba had not let them in, only told his security to threaten them with legal action if the continued to attempt to force their way onto his property. Eventually they had left, and that was the last time that they had tried to contact him.

Despite what they clearly thought, he kept careful tabs on Mokuba, he made sure his bank balance was kept high and made sure his brother was safe. Though Mokuba could take care of himself much better than when he was younger he was still the heir to one of the most powerful companies in the world. But his brother never knew: never knew about the multiple kidnappings that Kaiba had foiled with his security, or the reason behind the sudden move of his previous girlfriend. She had only been after him for his money and the older Kaiba had put a stop to that quickly.

That was what he was doing now, his daily check-up on Mokuba, in the morning where no one could see. This was the only moment of the day he allowed himself to feel anything.

Emotion was not a necessity in the business world.

It didn't take long for him to make sure his brother was okay, so he closed the program he had developed to check up on him and opened up the blueprints for his new device. Work was the one constant in his life, as boring as it could be and as frustrating as it could be, it gave him solace from other when he desired it.

He continued to work until the maids started to do their morning rounds, not that they had much work of late aside from making him food in the morning. As they started to move about the noise they created started to irritate him. Without a noise, he picked up his laptop, put it into his briefcase and left the room, returning to his bedroom to change.

With the rest of his business suit and a dark overcoat on he stepped out of the front door, ignoring the greetings of his staff as usual. He walked down the long path to the imposing gate at the front of the mansion, pausing as he left. Kaiba usually took a limousine to work, but for the first time in a year he decided against it today.

He turned on his heal and started to walk down the road, glancing up at the sky and taking note of the weather. It was mid winter, it suited his persona perfectly. Snow dusted the trees and pathways, his once green lawn now a pure white field.

Kaiba ignored the looks and whispers which surrounded him as he made his way into Domino cities business district. He wasn't someone that was usually seen after all, particularly in recent years. The only time he could remember being in public was when when he made a press conference regarding certain aspects of his company. Even Kaiba could tell that the press would jump on him if they knew how introverted he had become, so he had tried to inject some of his previous passion back into his statements. In addition he had used some of his own brand of insult, cutting the journalists and his competitors down to size with a few well placed statements.

The rumours still swirled around him but that was to be expected, he always had some rumour or another around him. Even the crowd of busy business men parted before him, no one wanted to be the one that stood in Seto Kaiba's path. Even in the ruthless business world his merciless nature had caused waved, especially after Mokuba had left him. Kaiba mused on it, finding it slightly ironic how even the most ruthless men on earth would avoid him now.

His musings were brought to a shuddering halt when he saw a few familiar faces in front of him, not ones that he would ever expect to find in this area.

"...I know whatcha' mean Tristan, why'd we have to choose now to go to visit Mai, putting up with all dese business jerks. Speaking of which..." Kaiba knew that the mutt had seen him, along with that dense friend of his. At least the other had the decency not to try and provoke someone of superior intellect.

Kaiba tried to just ignore them, he wouldn't let them try and get a rise out of him now. However, fate was not in his side, and Joey grabbed his arm as they went past.

"Oi, rich-boy, don'tcha try and run from us! I've finally got ya out in da open, so you're gonna listen to me 'cause I know how ya brother is doing." Kaiba's didn't change his expression as he removed the other mans hand from his coat.

"I know that Mokuba is alive and well, if that's all you had to say then I'll be leaving, Wheeler." He tried to move on again but Joey ran in front of him, his arms outstretched.

"Not so fast! You haven't had to watch Mokuba every time your name comes up, I heard whatcha' said to 'im, how could ya be so cruel! Wait scratch that, I know why, ya cold hearted bastard." Kaiba didn't react after joey had finished his rant, glaring daggers at the CEO.

'_I suppose just because the mutt has a sister he thinks he can relate to me somehow, why must they try and interfere in things that they don't know about!'_He thought irritatedly.

Instead of giving him an explanation, Kaiba looked around at the growing crowd. "If you're finished creating rumours Wheeler, I have a job to do." With that he pushed past the younger man, ignoring the scuffle behind him as Tristan had to hold Joey back from attacking the business man.

However he heard the final remarks of the man as he walked away towards KaibaCorp.

"You're a heartless monster, Kaiba! Why don't ya die and do us all a favour." Once more the insults appeared to wash of him like water off rock, but the last remark stuck something deep within his mind.

'_Would that be better for Mokuba...for me?'_He banished the thought as quickly as it had come, he did not show weakness, and there was nothing worse than this. The weakest a man could be, to take his own life. But the idea didn't leave his head completely, it stayed as a parasitic thought in the back of his mind as he walked to work.

When he stopped outside his building it was still in his mind. All his recent actions were, the emotions that should be suppressed were writhing at the surface, Wheelers words echoing in his mind. '_Some damn mutt doesn't know better than me, he doesn't know half the situation.'_But that didn't stop his mind from reminding him of his past actions, the Blue-eyes cried once more from his dreams.

"..aiba, Mr. Kaiba, are you okay?" He blinked and saw a timid employee standing before him, her eyes displaying her fear for him to see clearly.

"I..." For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say, his mind couldn't hold back his thoughts any more. He tried to look away, but caught himself in one of the large glass windows that made up the wall of the KaibaCorp HQ.

His stoic face, the business attire, cold eyes that showed nothing but contempt for the world around him. Seto Kaiba, that's who he was...wasn't he. '_I created my own destiny, I raised myself from nothing and gave Mokuba the life he deserved!'_His mind cried, but another voice responded softly.

'_You are who he made you, Seto Kaiba. Exactly that, a Kaiba.'_The voice was right, Kaiba thought with a start. His self-imposed seclusion, it would be exactly what Gozubura would have wanted, for Seto to sever all ties and become a machine.

"Are you alright, M-M.r Kaiba?"

He blinked again at the voice and said the only thing that came to mind.

"...No." He realised what he had said moments later and looked up at the building again. He couldn't go back in there again, not now.

Instead, he turned on the surprised employee and left. He needed to clear his mind, to escape everything, especially his late _father's_legacy. He ignored the people around him as he pushed on quickly, he would not run, after all he still had his image to maintain, but he was going as quickly as he could.

A vibrating phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He whipped it out of his pocket whilst still moving, looking at the screen: _'KaibaCorp'_No, he needed to get away from that. Without thinking he got rid of the phone the quickest way he could. By throwing it into the traffic going past. He received more than a few startled glanced but he paid them no attention, even as he heard his phone shatter under the tired of some car.

He continued to walk, not slowing and not knowing where he was going. He finally stopped once the buildings had started to thin and the skyscrapers were behind him. He looked around, wondering where he was exactly. '_This must be the outskirts of Domino, not that I've ever needed to visit here. The buildings are much smaller...kind of like that shack Yugi and my brother share.'_

He looked around absently, noticing that there were significantly less people milling down the streets. The young CEO frowned and looked down at the road. It was mostly iced over, unlike the gritted and black roads in the centre of Domino. Kaiba frowned and continued to stare at the road, anything to take his mind of the current situation give his mind a moment of peace. However something caught his eye as it was crossing the road and his head shot up, eyes wide.

'_No, it can't be- not here.'_His eyes locked onto the figure crossing the road, white hair bouncing slightly as her head swayed back and fourth to some unknown beat.

Her skin was as pale as ever, only her eyes stood out from her white surroundings, drops of water in the snow. Of course he had seen that face before, seen that skin before, that beautiful silver hair before. '_Three thousand years ago she died!'_So how could she be here now? He looked over her clothes, they weren't especially good, ragged jeans and a worn t-shirt even against the bitter cold. Maybe it was because he was paying her such close attention that he noticed the shape moving behind her.

He didn't think as he pushed off the wall beside him, his expensive shoes somehow maintaining grip on the ice and long coat still billowing behind him. He barely noticed that he was still holding his briefcase, his mind focused solely on the girl before him.

'_She can't die before me again!'_That was the only thought going through his mind, he had already seen her die once and die to save him as well. A wry thought flitted across his mind seconds before he reached her.

'_I suppose it's only right that I return the favour.'_And then he was beside her, pushing her out of the way of the vehicle skidding on the ice. He caught her shocked expression as she flew back, eyes connecting for an instant as she fell to the ground. Then he was alone in the centre of the road, no time to move.

It was in the last moment when he looked up at the driver of the van that he finally felt alive, for the first time in over a year. He didn't hear the silent scream of the girl he had saved, or the screech of tires on the ice surface because he had finally repaid his debt. Everything could go on now, Mokuba could either take control of KaibaCorp or do as he wished, Kisara would live rather than die as she had before.

'_I'm sorry, Mokuba.'_His brother was the last thing to go through his mind as the van finally hit him, the pain flaring through him before everything went dark.

The street froze as the body of a young man was launched down the road, his arm twisting at an odd angle as he bounced off the ice and slid down the frozen surface. The white haired girl watched with wide eyes as his body came to a stop, not even twitching. The state of shock was broken as people started rushing towards the fallen man, the driver amongst the first to reach the body.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone shouted out from the crowd as it gathered.

A woman complied and was quickly replaying their location to the emergency services. The driver hunched over the body to get a look at the man he had hit, when he saw his face his eyes grew wide with fear.

"Oh my God...this is Seto Kaiba!" There was silence as everyone tried to get closer in an attempt to confirm his statement.

It was true. Seto Kaiba, CEO and one of the most powerful people on earth had just been hit by a van.

* * *

(A/N) Right, I don't know if this will ever be continued so I'll just say that now. I have idea's but I have no intention on making this a weekly thing as I did my Bleach fic, I'm just sticking it up because it's been on my HD for about five months and I thought I may as well. So it might be continued at some point, but any updates will be sporadic at best if they do come, since they'll just be from random moments when I want to write this.

Yes, Kaiba does seem a bit OOC, but I can't see him as the type to forget a debt (purely because he would rather not be in one at all) and at this point his mental state is pretty damn poor! So in summary, might not update, don't expect it. review if ya want.


	2. Live Well, Mokuba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

A lot can change in a year...

A lot can change in a day,

Mokuba knew this better than most, his life having been spun into confusion by a few well placed words and actions from his brother. He wouldn't deny that Seto's actions had thrown his life into chaos...but ultimately he had found solace in Yugi and had endeavoured to move on. Of course it wasn't like he had stopped loving his brother, but things changed and with Seto...clearly something had changed.

"Mokuba, you going to sleep in all day?" A voice broke him from his morning-musings and he snorted.

"Quiet, Yugi, I could if I wanted you know!" He responded with a laugh.

The smaller man chuckled as he walked into Mokuba's bedroom, a towel in his hands. "Yeah, yeah. Some of us have jobs you know."

The spiky-haired boy had certainly grown since high school, and was now the same height as Mokuba. Admittedly neither of them were tall and Joey still stood a head above them, but it was a damn sight better than it had been before.

"Hey, it's not my fault university doesn't have classes every day. I seem to recall us having a similar conversation earlier in the year." He retorted.

Yugi and the others had finished off in university just as Mokuba was going into it, around the time he had split from his brother. The boy had remembered complaining that Yugi didn't have to go in everyday but that he did.

How the tables had turned.

"Well, Joey and the others are coming around in a minute or two you know." He said with a small smile, knowing that Mokuba wouldn't mind if it was just them.

"Uh-huh." Mokuba mumbled, already turning back to the pillow.

"Oh, and Rebecca's coming over too." Yugi mentioned as if it were an after-thought, making the boy shoot up from his bed in an instant.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner..." Mokuba whined as he started to get dressed, walking to the bathroom as he pulled of the old t shirt he wore to bed.

Yugi chuckled, knowing that there was a mutual interest between the two of them. Of course, neither of them knew that. It reminded him of himself and Tea when they were younger and much, much less used to dealing with feelings.

He heard a curse from the other room, then Mokuba called out from the bathroom. "Is Tea coming?" He questioned, hoping to get one back on Yugi.

The older man just chuckled.

"Yes, she is. Joey is bringing Mai and Tristan is bringing Serenity, though Joey still doesn't seem all too happy about that."

Mokuba laughed openly as he came out of the bathroom, pulling the towel out of Yugi's hand and wiping his own face with it. When finished, he threw it into the washing bin and moved into his room to put some clothes on. Yugi watched him with a smile, glad that Mokuba had adjusted to a somewhat normal life.

Kaiba hadn't seen fit to cut off his supply of money, so Yugi could thank him for that small mercy.

"Yo, open up Yugi!" A shout, followed by a series of loud noses emanated from the door the the apartment.

Yugi smiled to himself and went to the door, opening it to the familiar sight of his friends.

"Hey guys, come on it!" He greeted cheerfully.

Joey stomped in and Yugi raised an eyebrow at the angry aura surrounding the man. Sure, Joey wasn't the most cheerful of people but he wasn't the most irritable either. He managed a happy medium usually, so Yugi wondered what had thrown him off balance. However, when Tea stepped in and greeted him with a kiss to the cheek, his attention momentarily drifted away from his friend.

"Nice to see you Yugi, it was a good idea to have us met up again!" She said smiled. Making Yugi smile himself.

Tea always made him do that.

"Well we haven't been all together for a few weeks, so I thought this would be fun."

She nodded in agreement and continued into the room, Rebecca, Tristan and Serenity going in after her with their own greetings.

Mai stepped in and greeted him with a smile, but her gaze was then on Joey's irritated form on the couch. Yugi followed her gaze and frowned.

"Hey, Mai, what's up with him?" He questioned.

She sighed. "Apparently he ran into Kaiba on his way here and the guy was even more emotionless than before." Yugi raised an eyebrow at that: it was quite the accomplishment.

Not wanting to waste any time, Yugi walked over to Joey.

"What happened?"

Joey scowled and looked around, clearly checking for Mokuba (who was probably talking to Rebecca) then snorted derisively. "It's dat bastard, Kaiba. Da rich prick just doesn't get it at all! He just said dat he knew Mokuba was okay and dat was it!"

Yugi frowned at the callousness of the man, their argument surfacing in his mind briefly. Then he sighed and sat down next to Joey.

"You didn't do anything to him did you?" He asked, making Joey flush slightly and turn away.

Another voice gave Yugi the information. "He tried, but after Kaiba threw him off I held him back to stop Joey trying again." Tristan said with a smirk.

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh and Mai rolled her eyes as she sat down on arm of the sofa next to him. "You need to be a bit less aggressive Joey, Kaiba could destroy you in court." She reprimanded jokingly, though there was an undertone of genuine warning beneath it.

Joey just sighed and looked away.

"...get back with the others." Mokuba finished, emerging from his room with a slightly blushing Rebecca.

Joey smirked, happy at the distraction. "Oh, what's all dis?"

The pair blushed and moved over to the sofa, Rebecca sitting in one of the chairs next to it and Mokuba sitting on the end. She managed to push down her blush and glared back at the older man.

"Shut it Joey, I don't remember you being any better with Mai! I may have been young, but still." She responded in a smug tone.

Joey blushed and decided that it would be best to take the attention off himself. "How 'bout we turn the telly on den?" He asked.

Yugi nodded and picked up the remote, flicking the large television on and switching through the channels. Nobody asked him to stop so he continued to search through the channels, not seeing anything interesting.

"Wait, go back..." Mokuba called out, slightly hesitantly.

Yugi did so, confused until he reached the channel which Mokuba had scene. It was the news, with a picture of Kaiba in his new business attire, looking formal whilst glaring with disdain at the camera.

"_Now back to our top story, not one for those fans of Domino's own Seto Kaiba if there are any watching..."_The reporter started, making Joey roll his eyes.

"Yeah right, like he has any that aren't those creepy fangirls, what's dat asshole done now? Burnt down an orphanage?" He spat out, his voice full of hate. No one spoke out in Kaiba's defence, none of them felt the need.

Until Mokuba spoke up quietly.

"Seto would never do that, you know he grew up in one." No one responded.

The news broadcast then continued, Joey's face twisting back into a hateful sneer. _"...We are being update as much as we can be but we can confirm a few details..."_

The next section plunged the room into silence.

"_Seto Kaiba was involved in an accident where he was hit by a moving vehicle whilst saving the life of a young woman. All we know is that his condition is currently extremely unstable with no confirmation on whether he will recover or not. This may be good news for his employee's, but we will keep you updated as we get information..."_

The news continued but no one paid it any attention, all attention was focused on one person: Mokuba.

He was staring with wide eyes at the screen, not breathing and not moving. Rebecca moved to beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. It took him a moment to register that she had, then he raised his hand and grabbed hers, his eyes unfocused. No one spoke as he did so, Joey looking away with guilt on his face. His words had come back to haunt him.

'_Why don't ya die and do us all a favour!'_He felt terrible, even if there was a nagging voice in his mind that said the man deserved it.

"Yugi, can you give me a lift to the hospital?" Mokuba's shaky voice rung out around the room.

Yugi nodded instantly and stood up. "Of course, I don't know if the rest of you are coming..." He trailed off, only to have Tea finish for him.

"We are. Maybe not for Kaiba, but Mokuba needs us."

Yugi looked back at the boy who appeared to be in shock and nodded. He would need them if Kaiba didn't pull through. Yugi wasn't surprised at how hard the boy was taking it, Kaiba had always seemed to be untouchable. To have him face mortality so suddenly...it even unnerved him slightly. With that, the group filed out of the house, Yugi locking the door behind them and making good time down the stairs of the apartment complex to reach the floor.

The group split into their respective cars, Mokuba and Rebecca coming with Tea and Yugi.

"We'll be there as soon as I can get us there, okay Mokuba?" Yugi said, starting up the engine.

Mokuba just nodded and looked out the window with a dead expression on his face. Tea turned and saw this, frowning as the car started to move. She considered him for a few moments, before speaking up.

"Mokuba..." He didn't turn, but she continued. "...Kaibia...your brother, I know this is hard for you but there was one good part of the news report."

Mokuba's brow furrowed and he turned to her, pain shining in his eyes. "What?" He asked hollowly.

"He saved someone life, Mokuba. I don't know what made him do it but maybe something good will come out of this?" She responded sincerely.

Mokuba could see her point, but that wasn't important at the moment and he turned back to the window.

"If he survives."

The car was plunged into uncomfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The arrival was a blur for Mokuba and Yugi could see that the boy was still in shock despite the long ride. He took the lead and walked up to the receptionist with a grave face on.

"We're here to see Seto Kaiba."

The receptionist didn't look up and turned a page on her magazine. "Well unless your friends or family then you can leave right now."

Yugi slammed his fist onto the desk, making the woman look up with a start.

"I am Yugi Moto, here with Mokuba Kaiba. Take us to Kaiba." He growled, angry at the woman for her blasé attitude. Every second Mokuba was in this state would make it harder on him in the end.

The receptionist's eyes flicked from Yugi to Mokuba, then to her computer screen. "Mr. Kaiba is in a private room, number 91 in ward D."

Yugi nodded his thanks and the group started to move, checking the map on the wall and following the signs to get to ward D. Their large group attracted a fair amount of attention as they jogged through the hallways, getting disapproving glares and shocked glances when the people spotted Mokuba in their midst. They ignored it and soon found themselves in a quiet corridor, each of the rooms shut off from the outside world by a wall of prestige and money.

Kaiba's was at the end of one of the halls, against the wall with a bench positioned against it for family members to wait for any of the rooms in the hall. There was only one person sitting on it at the moment, a girl with long white hair hiding her face as she stared down into her lap.

The group spared her a glance, Yugi getting a nagging sense of familiarity but pushing it aside as they arrived at the door.

"All right." Yugi said, making the group stop. "I'll go in with Mokuba and Tea first...we can't crowd the room."

The group nodded. Most of them were there for Mokuba anyway and had no desire to see Kaiba. They might feel bad about his unstable condition but it wasn't something they wanted to get involved in.

Mokuba shook as his eyes rested on his brother.

Seto had tubes and casts scattered around his body, very little flesh actually visible and undamaged. He had several bruises on his face and a bandage wrapped around his forehead and left cheek. Mokuba's gaze moved down and met the multiple tubes and vital monitors, along with bandages wrapped around his chest and a cast around both his arm and leg.

"Mokuba Kaiba?" A voice drew him out of his shock and he looked up to see a doctor who had been in the room the entire time without him noticing.

"Yes." He said softly, still trying to comprehend the level of his brothers injuries.

"Ahh, you're in shock. Well this is not going to be easy for you, but would you like to know the extent of his injuries?" Yugi was about to object, but Mokuba spoke up again.

"Yes, will he live?" He asked quietly.

The doctor sighed and looked down at the chart. "I honestly can't say. We have preformed emergency surgery to stop most of his internal bleeding, as well as repair a punctured lung. Several of his ribs are broken on each side, along with both his arm and leg. Luckily he sustained no damage to his neck which is why it is not in a cast but his head did his the ice hard and he may have suffered brain damage. We can't know for sure." The doctor finished of the list with a sad face.

Yugi was horrified at the extent of the injuries, but Mokuba only had one question.

"So...when will he wake up?"

Once more the doctor sighed and looked at the broken man. "I can't tall you that either. He's in a coma, it could last days or months. I'm afraid we can't even tell you how deep it is, we just don't know...though there is one thing I would like to ask you?" He questioned, to which Mokuba nodded, barely aware of the man.

"When we were examining Mr. Kaiba...we found numerous scars and lacerations across his body, mainly his back. They were old and healed but I was wondering..." The doctor trailed off and Mokuba responded in a tone so cold he could have been channelling his comatose brother.

"They're in the past."

Yugi's eyes were wide with shock but at the cold tone he held back his own question. He knew that Kaiba had a...questionable childhood, but this was something else.

The doctor nodded then held his hand out. "I'm sorry, but since these are not visiting hours you'll have to leave the room. You can stay in the hospital but I suggest getting some rest and processing what has happened."

Mokuba nodded dumbly and turned to leave the room, just in time to hear Joey mutter something loudly to the group around him.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but a part'a me thinks Mokuba would be better off without Kaiba. Hell, maybe dis is his comeuppance..." His words were harsh but no one corrected him.

Mokuba clenched his fists and was about to shout at him but was stopped by a loud _slap_which echoed through the hallway.

Everyone stared with wide eyes at the white-haired girl, who had risen in an instant and silenced the larger man, her eyes blazing with fury as she glared at him. Joey looked down at her with surprise, then scowled as he realized what had happened.

"Oi! What tha' he-" He started, only to have her soft, yet angry voice interrupt him.

"How _dare_ you!" She hissed, here eyes boring into him. "How _dare_you imply that he deserves to die! How can you even think such a thing?!"

Joey stepped back, confused as to why this girl was defending someone that(in his eyes) had done a thousand bad things for every one good. Those surrounding him were watching in a stunned silence, though Rebecca had made her way over to Mukaba's side in case he needed her. Finally the brunette managed a response and glared down at the woman, not happy at having been assaulted in front of his friends for no reason.

"Listen here, that might have been harsh on the rich-boy but why the hell should I want him to get better either? The guy's a selfish asshole. I suppose you're just one of his fangirls, man, why'd they let you up." He finished with a sneer, the guilt he felt at his mean words being pushed away for the moment.

But the woman didn't faulter, she just continued to glare at him. "That doesn't mean he should die, no one should! And he...he..." She trailed off, though appeared no less angry.

Mai took this opportunity to try and calm Joey down by whispering into his ear.

"Don't get carried away, the poor girl's probably one of his fangirls like you said-" She said quietly.

Not quietly enough.

The girl gasped and a blushed from a combination of anger and embarrassment at Mai's, slightly too loud, statement.

"I'm not!" She blurted out loudly, quick to defend herself. "I had never even seen him before today, I mean I-I'd heard of him before, but only because my father worked for him..." A bit of the girls anger was lost in her confusion, clearly it wasn't all that natural to her.

Yugi stepped in next, once more stopping Joey and giving both him and Mokuba time to calm down. He knew the younger Kaiba had wanted to give his own input from the start, to he spoke up instead.

"Ah, so why are you here...did your fathe-" He tried, only to have her shake her head rapidly.

"No! I..he..."She stuttered, looking down and her lack of anger leaving her more unsure of herself before the group which was staring at her,

No one spoke whilst she gathered her thoughts.

Finally she told them. "I...I was the girl who he saved. He's hurt because of me!" As she spoke she looked up at Yugi, her wide, blue eyes watering with emotion. Recollection shot through him as he finally compared her against the right person.

The girl from the memory world, the one which Kaiba's previous life had been so fond of.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked, covering his shock quickly so not to frighten the girl.

She paused at the sudden lack of hostility and exhaled shakily, taking her seat once more and looking towards the door to Kabia's room. "I'm Kisara Cerela, I'm...I'm nineteen and live with my family in the outskirts of Domino."

Yuigi nodded and sat down next to her, the group still standing somewhat awkwardly. Serenity took the initiative and subtly nodded her head to one side. Mai noticed and pulled the two boys away, ignoring Joey''s grumbling at being pulled around the room. Mokuba glanced over at them but didn't follow, instead he leaned up against a wall, Rebecca giving him one parting look before scowling and walking over to were Mai was talking to the two boys in hushed tones.

Mokuba, in an attempt to deal with the shock of the situation, turned his attention to the girl which his brother had felt the need to save. This Kisara who was looking almost as bad as him despite barely knowing his brother...in fact not knowing him at all.

"...so what happened?" Yugi asked her softly, with Tea and Serenity both looking on with concern.

The girl looked down and a tear fell down into her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap.

"I-I was just walking to the shops...listing to some music. I crossed the road but I suppose I n-never noticed it...the truck I mean. "She clarified, then continued. "He was just there, pushing me out of the way with...with..." Kisara surprised all of them my smiling slightly. "I don't know why, but in that split second...I could swear he was smirking at the truck..."

Despite everything, Mokuba smiled and gave a weak chuckle, his own eyes watering in the process. "Seto was always strong..."

Kisara looked up at him in surprise, but before she could ask him what he meant Yugi interrupted. "So, Kisara. Does your father still work for Kaiba?"

She shook her head sadly and Yugi's heart sank.

"N-no, I don't know the details, but apparently M-Mr. Kaiba fired him for some petty reason." Her voice was laced with sadness and Mokuba once again found himself wondering what had been going through his brothers head this last year, and the few before that.

...though he knew why his brother had thrown him out at least.

"Why then?" Yugi asked, looking at Kisara with surprise. Why had she defended the man so strongly?

Kisara looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "He still saved my life, no matter the pain he might have caused my family." She looked away and her eyes darkened slightly. "I-I can't forgive him just like that, he almost lost us our home after all. But...even then, I believe in giving people a chance. So, I'm going to wait for him to wake up to thank him...and ask him why..." She trailed off into silence, which Yugi broke with a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry, Kisara, but I don't know if you'll like the answer. I don't know what's happened to him these past few years, he seems to have just become even more selfish."

"I know." Mokuba suddenly said, without enthusiasm.

Yugi's eyes snapped to his in surprise.

"What?!"

Mokuba turned and looked away, shame filling his features. "I-I meant to say I know why he's been distancing himself from me at least, I don't know what's caused his introversion. I-" He started, but Kisara interrupted him with a whispered shout.

"You're Mokuba Kaiba!" She said with a start, her eyes watering as her shock addled brain pieced it together.

"Yeah..." Was all he could say, his own second name reminding him that his brother was only barely alive. If he died...he would be alone, the only Kaiba left.

Even Noah was gone.

Kisara let a few tears fall and she looked away guiltily. "I-I'm so sorry, he, M-Mr. Kaiba is almost dead because of m-me, I...I" She tried, jumping when Tea set a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mokuba doesn't blame you. " Kisara looked up and saw Mokuba give her a weak, reassuring smile.

It was all he was capable of at the moment.

Yugi turned the tide of conversation again. "So, why did Kaiba send you away?" He questioned, for once having no idea what had caused the older man to make that decision.

Mokuba sighed and looked towards Joey and the group who were watching them inconspicuously. "You're kind of right, it's almost like Joey thinks. Seto...he used to care about two people and that was it, him and I were the only important people in his life."

Yugi frowned. "But now it's only one? So?" But Mokuba just shook his head sadly and looked down.

"He-he only cares about one person now, I don't know why but...that's right I suppose."

"Himself, righ...t?"He stopped mid sentence at seeing Mokuba shake is head. Kisara was simply watching, both curious simply listing to distract herself.

"No...he hasn't cared about his own needs for a while."

It was Tea who got it first, gasping and looking over to Kaiba's door. "Are you seriously saying that, it's you? He thought he was doing it for you?"

Mokuba nodded and shook slightly as he too looked at the door. "Yes...I think I might know him better than he thinks because I figured it out without his help." Yugi had now caught up and was staring with wide eyes at the boy before him.

"It's the only thing he couldn't give me, well that was what I think was going through his mind." Mokuba said sadly. "A normal life...so when the chance came he-he gave it to me, Seto never cared what happened to him if I was at stake..."

It was finally too much for the boy and he slid down the wall, tears breaking free from the eyes he had struggled so desperately to keep dry. Kisara could only watch in horror at what seemed to be the cost of her life, the ruining of anothers. Was this the only option? She was saved, and a man who was supposedly hated, died, leaving the only one he cared about with everything he could ever want. But without the one thing he needed.

Yugi and Rebecca were by his side in an instant but he could barely register him.

As Kisara watched she could only think of one thing.

'_Wake up, please don't leave us like this...'_

But the heart monitors stayed steady as Seto remained in limbo between life and death.

* * *

(A/N) Nothing much to say, I have this and a few more chapters hanging around and I keep revisiting them when I get bored of writing my Light novel or am in the mood for Yu-gi-oh haha.

So enjoy but don't wait up for the next one. Sorry!


End file.
